NEW LIFE
by Rainee 1211
Summary: Kahoko is dating Len for 3 month alredy.But then Len has something to ask her .  will the question change her life forever ?
1. Chapter 1

_**chapter 1 **_

kahoko pov

We have been dating for 3 month already ,but it wasn't easy especially since Len was

famous .Everywhere we go there were fans and reporter . But that's what make it interesting

you get to see his otoher side of his .

_riiiiiiiiiiing _

hello ? it me Len . ohhhhhh HI Len .Whats wrong ?

I was wondering are you free tomorrow ?

After lunch I'm free for the rest of the day .

Kahoko let got out tomorrow ,i have not see you in 2 days ,i miss you so much .And i have something to tell you kaho.

I miss you too Len , where do you wanna go tomorrow ?

Its a secret i will pick you up at 6.30 pm then .

okay see you tomorrow.

_fast forward _

We arrived to a 6 star restaurant ,as we entered nobody was there i was so quit beautiful just as you expect from 6 star . I tough this place is gonna be bankrupt since there was nobody too bad cos this place was really romantic and there is a big window were you could see stars too at night .

Then when i came to my since i ask Len medially.

Len have you booked the whole place for us ?

yeah i just want to be alone with you kaho ,and because since you became my girlfriend i want all the best for .And because of me you never had any private life anymore since these crazy paparazzi are always fallowing you .

But still Len this is too much and beside even you are rich ,you spend too much .

When we were done with are dinner ,its time for dessert already. When I want to go ask him what do you want to tell me Len . Then there is that smirk of devil . before i knew it its was getting dark in the room . When i turned around there was rosses everywhere ,more then 100 i think i have just lost my count .Then i turn around he knelt on the ground .

Kahoko will you marry me ?

i want to be with you forever ,every second in my life ,will you Grant me that wish ?  
I love you so much kahoko .

YESSSSSS i will ,i will .

Then he slide a pink diamond in a shape of a heart and there was craved LxK underneath it .

Then he kisses me so passionatly and i was almost out of breaht ,when i broke the kiss i turned around and i saw fireworks outside the window .Was this part of the proposal Len?

he nodded .Len i never knew you were this romantic ! i teased him on propose .

Then i kissed him on his lip .Thank you ,Len .

Then he wrapped in his arm and we share another passionately kiss again.

Before i knew it my ring finger is getting weak.

Len how much does this ring weight ?

Why kahoko ?you dont like it?

no, no is just too heavy Len .

Well you just have to get use to it Tsukumori kahoko .

i started to blush because of him , i guess were even now aren't we honey ?

i started to laugh by his reaction ,before i knew it we were kissing again but this time it felt different .

Then i felt something hit mine teeth ,then before i knew it i was opening my mouth for his tongue to enter. I was shocked but it was a great feeling .Then i was afraid the battle of tongue will never end .

_hehehe hope you all like it _

_please reviews._

_see you in next chapter XXXXD_


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter 2_

_kahoko pov_

kahoko you became talk of the world did you know that ? asked Amou

Well since Len proposal to me everything change , Like everyday were we go there is so much reporter and crazy i am going to meet Len again at his house to meet his parent and all.

_at the mansion._

Welcome home Len

mom there is a person i want you to meet .

hi , how are you ? i asked .

Is really great to see again kahoko after these long years passed you look more beautiful then ever,

no wonder why my son has fallen for you .

thank you ,hope i am not disturbing you and ms. Tsukumori at night .

Not all we are glad to see you.

When i turned around i saw Len blushing .he was so cute .

We sat at the table disgusting thing and talk alot .When we came the topic at marriage i don't know if they will accept me as daugther in i dont fit in such a talented family.

But then ms. Tsukumori said Thank you for taking care of Len and because of you he now shows his inmotion. back then he was a are so happy and lucky to have you as our daugther in law .Then when is the wedding asked Hamai .

But tomorrow Len will leave Japan for 3 month said .

I feel a bit tighted since i dont know that he will leaving me for 3 month .

When Len was driving me home in his Ferrari . Then i asked him if he could take me to the park i feel that i want to walk a bit . We walked in the silence ,so i decided to broke the silence it was so heard to talk to him since i got so many things running in my head.

Len youre leaving tomorrow right ?

yes ,i am sorry that i didnt tell you about it.

you know sooner or later i will know.

I know is just i dont want to make you sad .

i started to cry and Len hugged me so tightly .

I whisper to his ear i will wait for you to come back for me .

I will come back dont make that face anymore.

Since you are my fiance and the most important person to me i wont ever let you go .

But still 3 month are long LEN i am gonna miss you .

and i will miss you to kaho .

Then Len kisses me fearlessly and passionately . Every moment with him was precious for me .


End file.
